Chasing Pavements
by Rach1989
Summary: After one incredible, yet drunken night together, Blaine and Rachel thought that would be the last they ever saw of each other - until Blaine is introduced as Rachel's roommate's boyfriend. Forced to keep their night together a secret, are they able to pretend that nothing has ever happened between them? Or did that one night mean more to them both than they're letting on.


**Wow. It's been so long since I posted anything to this account, and I'm really sorry about that. I just kind of lost my muse for writing fics. But recently I've been overwhelmed with plot ideas for this fic and I couldn't not write it. So that's where this fic has come from, I have a lot planned for this, so I'm hoping that I'll be able to keep my muse alive long enough to actually finish it.**

**I can't guarantee how long each update is going to take for me to complete, but I'm going to try as hard as I can to no abandon this fic, because I'm actually pretty excited for it.**

**Oh and if you're not already, you can follow me on tumblr (seblainchelette) or follow my writing blog (rachaelsfanfiction) where I'll be posting previews and update information.**

**I think that's it for now, so enjoy. x**

* * *

It was times like these that Rachel hated her friends – well no, she actually loved her friends, she just hated how they always seemed to interfere in her love life. Their latest strategy had been to set her up on a blind date, something that Rachel actually detested. They were always so awkward. But according to Quinn and Santana she'd been single for too long, and it was time that she got herself out there. Rachel had tried pleading with Noah, hoping that he'd take her side and agree that the idea was ridiculous, but unfortunately for her he'd agreed with Quinn and Santana. _It's been ages since the last time you got laid Rach, I've offered my services but you keep turning me down babe. _That comment alone had earned him a slap, but that was how Rachel had found herself perched on a stool at the bar, on her own, sipping on her drink as she waited for her mystery man to make his entrance.

Rachel didn't actually mind being single, sure there were certain things that she missed, she'd be lying if she said there wasn't. But the single lifestyle wasn't necessarily a bad thing, she had her friends, she had her work, what else did she really need? She was happy and content and she simply didn't need anything else. That and her last proper relationship had been a complete disaster from start to finish. Her friends had warned her about him from the start, but Rachel wouldn't listen but looking back now, she wished more than anything that she had. Russell had been overbearing, controlling and just horrible in every way possible. Things had started out great between them, he made her happy, and she did everything she could to make him happy. But slowly things started to change; he had severe jealousy issues, accusing her of cheating if she was home later than what she'd said she would be, he stopped her from seeing her friends and Rachel had felt trapped. However, what had made things even worse was that she still loved him in spite of this, and even though Quinn and Santana constantly urged her to leave him, Noah even going so far as threatening to beat him up on his way home from work, Rachel just couldn't leave him. It was only when she'd arrived home from her weekly coffee date with the girls that she finally had the push she needed to leave. Russell was in the bed that they shared, but he wasn't alone. The image still made her sick even now, because she'd been willing to change her entire life for him, and he'd accused her of cheating for months while all along it had been him. So when she'd bumped into him a few weeks later and he had a black eye, and coincidently Noah had bruised knuckles, she'd simply shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk away, making a mental note to thank Noah properly the next time she saw him.

But back to her blind date, she'd been told that she was meeting her mystery man at 7:30, and it was almost 8 now, Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance and finished the last of her drink, almost ready to head home and call her friends to tell them that she'd been right all along, blind dates were a waste of time. When a young man at the opposite end of the bar caught her eye. She smiled politely at him and as he nodded his head slightly in her direction, she'd just assumed that was it, as she started to pull on her jacket, ready to get out of this place as soon as possible.

"Leaving already?" She gasped, and turned around on her stool. The voice behind her caught her off guard and she fell into a pair of arms, letting out an embarrassed laugh as she realised that it was the guy from the end of the bar. She blushed as he helped her back onto her stool and she shrugged her shoulders slightly out of embarrassment, turning her body to face him properly.

"Well…I was supposed to be on a blind date tonight," she explained, "But it seems that I've either been stood up, or he came took one look at me and decided I wasn't worth it," she shrugged her shoulders again, giving him a small smile, noticing as his eyebrows furrowed together. She titled her head a little in confusion, before realisation hit her. "Wait, you're not Grant, are you?" she asked him, causing him to let out a loud laugh as he leant back against the bar, running his hand through his dark curls.

"No, I'm not," he told her, turning his head to face her, "The name's Blaine," he held out his hand to her, and Rachel cautiously took it, giving it a small shake, her curiosity growing more and more. She wasn't used to be being hit on in bars, it was always Quinn and Santana who attracted the most attention, so this was completely new to her, she wasn't really sure how to act in these situations.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Blaine," she told him, taking her hand back, "I'm Rachel," She could feel his eyes on her, and while he was certainly very attractive, she simply wasn't used to the attention, she turned away with shy grin, tucking her hair behind her ear, as she pondered her next move. In her head she was telling herself to head home, to forget about tonight and curl up on her sofa in her empty apartment, and watch reruns of FRIENDS. But Blaine was smiling at her, his eyes burning into her, and she didn't know whether to follow her head or her heart for once.

"Look, at least let me buy you a drink? As an apology for causing you fall off your stool," he asked, capturing her attention again, "I think we could both use some company tonight?" Rachel turned back to face him, her smile growing as she giggled quietly at the memory, her cheeks flushing a pale shade of pink, and her resistance wearing thin. She eventually nodded, causing Blaine's grin to grow wider as he called the bartender over and ordered Rachel a drink while she slipped her jacket off over her shoulders again, smiling at him as he handed over her glass. Blaine clinked his playfully against hers and took a small drink, glancing at Rachel over the top of his glass as she took a small sip.

"So tell me Blaine, you know why I'm here alone, as embarrassing as that is, but what about you?" she asked him, finally finding her voice around him. Blaine shrugged and hopped up onto the stool next to Rachel and leant back lazily against the bar, keeping his eyes on Rachel as he spoke.

"I got stood up as well," he shrugged like it was nothing, even though Rachel had found it humiliating, Blaine seemed to think of it as nothing, "Well, not in the same sense as you I guess, I was supposed to be meeting a friend, but he cried off at the last minute, something for work I think he said, I can't remember, I kind of tuned him out when he started talking about conferences and last minute presentations," The laugh that escaped Rachel's lips was one that surprised her, but Blaine seemed to like it as he laughed along with her, his eyes squinting as he shifted on the stool and leant forward a little, and that was what sparked their evening together.

A few hours and _many_ more drinks later, Blaine and Rachel had moved from the bar and were now dancing – or rather attempting to dance - together in the middle of the room, singing loudly to whatever song was playing on the radio at the time. Rachel barely knew this guy, but he intrigued her, and he was incredibly easy to be around. He was funny, he was charming, he seemed to be everything that she'd been searching for since her split with Russell. Blaine seemed, for lack of a better word – perfect. The awkwardness that she'd experienced when they'd first met had disappeared and Rachel found herself relaxing in his presence, laughing at almost everything he said to her, the tips of her fingers trailing over his body as they danced. She more comfortable with him than she ever had before with any guy on their first meeting, and that included the first time she'd met Noah. It was comfortable, and although it was unfamiliar, it just felt right between them. His hands were on her body now, holding her close to him as they danced, their hips pressed together as they moved in time with the music.

"You're good!" Rachel slurred, the grin on Blaine's face bigger than ever as he continued to hold onto her, laughing and shaking his head at her compliment.

"You're betterer…is that the word, betterer? Betterer…betterer," he repeated trying to get a feel for the word as it continued to feel foreign on his tongue. Rachel laughed, throwing her head back as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. She leant forward again, and rested her head against Blaine's, and if it was even possible his grin grew even more at the now intimate act.

Rachel stepped a little closer to him, closing the gap between them while Blaine was making sure to keep his hands gripped firmly on her hips as she moved her hands to wrap around his neck, her eyes slightly glassy from the amount of alcohol she'd consumed. She pulled herself closer to him, feeling the heat radiate from his body, his hot breath against her skin and her eyes seemed to light up as he pressed her body firmly against him.

"I like you," she told him with a grin, unaware that he was no longer listening to her, not noticing the way that Blaine's eyes were on hers, the way they continued to flick between her eyes and her lips. How his tongue seemed to dart out of it's own accord to lick his suddenly dry lips. She barely even noticed that his face was getting considerably closer to hers, their noses brushing together before his lips were firmly on top of hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, and everything that Rachel wanted, but a part of her still caused her to jerk away in surprise at the sudden intrusion. Blaine's eyes widened in shock, his hands almost immediately dropping from her hips to run through his hair, shaking his head in annoyance, as he recoiled away from her.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, that was wrong, I was out of line, I'm sor…" he was cut off by Rachel's lips crashing on top of his, her arms wrapping around him tightly, kissing him hungrily now, eager for more from him, and Blaine didn't take long to comply, his hands found her hips again, holding her firmly in place, kissing her back just as hungrily, things moving much quicker than he had ever anticipated, but he certainly wasn't complaining, he wanted this as much as Rachel seemed to. He broke the kiss, and started to kiss her neck, running his tongue over the delicate skin, before biting down gently, causing Rachel to moan loudly. Rachel wasn't usually one for public displays of affection, but she didn't care tonight, her inhibitions disappearing completely, all that mattered was how Blaine's hand felt as it started to slowly started to graze against the bare skin of her legs. Rachel whimpered quietly into his mouth, Blaine backing her up slightly, pressing her against the wall, pinning her wrists just above her head, only stopping as they heard the bartender shouting disapprovingly at them, it was only then that they both remembered that they were still in the bar. Rachel's cheeks flushed bright red as Blaine pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, his lips curled into a grin as his nose brushed against hers. Rachel's breathing was coming out in shallow pants now, kissing him softly as his hands weaved around her waist, pulling her closer towards him.

But the bar was suffocating them both now, the gentle kisses were all well and good, but there was an undeniable heat between them, that they couldn't control any longer, they needed to leave and they needed to leave now. Blaine firmly clasped Rachel's hand and tugged her out of the bar, Rachel stopping only to collect her jacket on the way out, laughing as the bartender shook his head disapprovingly at them. With a smirk pulling at his lips, Blaine kissed Rachel hungrily again, as soon as they stepped outside, Rachel submitting to him almost immediately, a quiet whimper escaping her lips as he pressed his body against hers. He pulled away from her with a smirk and waved his hand at a nearby taxi passing by, he tugged Rachel with him, opening the door and letting her slip inside before following in after her.

"Where to?" The driver asked, turning to face Blaine and an obviously flustered Rachel. Blaine opened his mouth to speak but Rachel beat him to it, firing off her own address much to Blaine's surprise. The driver nodded, turning around and starting to drive as Rachel caught Blaine's lips into yet another intense kiss. Their kisses were becoming more desperate now, craving each others touch more and more. Rachel caught Blaine's bottom lip between her teeth, giving it a gentle tug as Blaine's hand moved to Rachel's leg, gliding with ease against the bare skin, reaching the fabric of her skirt. Rachel let out another muffled moan into his mouth as he finally stopped teasing her and slipped his hand underneath. A startled gasp escaped Rachel's lips, causing Blaine to chuckle against them, as he captured them with his own once more, deepening the kiss immediately a loud moan coming from Rachel, causing a look of satisfaction to spread across Blaine's face.

They arrived at Rachel's apartment building, much quicker than Rachel would've liked, reluctantly pushing Blaine off her, and throwing the fare to the driver and pulling Blaine out of the taxi with her, capturing his lips into another intense kiss. The heat between them becoming unbearable now, she giggled as she pulled away, clasping Blaine's hand and quickly running inside her building, Blaine following eagerly after her, much like a lovesick puppy. The two of them ran up the stairs to Rachel's floor, the sound of Rachel's laughter filling the empty hallways, as they finally approached her door. She fumbled insider her purse, searching for her keys, Blaine taking the opportunity to kiss her neck again, causing Rachel to whimper at the contact, doing her best to stay focused. She could feel Blaine's grin against her neck as she finally managed force her key into the lock and pushing the door open, she turned around in Blaine's arms, meeting his lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around him, backing into her apartment, pulling Blaine inside her, letting him kick the door closed behind him. Without thinking, Blaine slipped off his jacket, before hitching Rachel up high enough to allow her to wrap her legs securely around his waist. She kissed him again, Blaine stumbling awkwardly around the apartment, causing Rachel to giggle against his lips. She pulled away briefly, her eyes meeting his as she gently pushed some hair from his face.

"It's that one," she giggled, pointing to the door nearest to them, Blaine let out a low growl, kissing Rachel's neck again as he carefully made his way into Rachel's bedroom, kicking door shut behind them. He didn't want _any_ interruptions tonight.

The next morning, Rachel woke up feeling the best she'd felt for a long time, and she knew that she owed that to Blaine. Her lips curled into a smile and her eyes fluttered open as she rolled over onto her side, expecting to see Blaine lay at her side. But he was gone. Her eyes snapped open fully, as she scanned the room for any sign that Blaine was still in her apartment. But there was nothing. A feeling of complete panic ran through her body, last night had been perfect, Blaine had been perfect, and he'd gone, leaving no number, nothing. She felt sick, and that wasn't because of the hangover that was beginning to rear it's ugly head. She wasn't one for one-night stands, it wasn't her style, but she'd let her guard down around Blaine, she'd let down her walls and this was how he'd repaid her. He'd used her, and the worst part was, she'd enjoyed it! She lay back against her pillows, closing her eyes as she brought her hand to her face, massaging her temples. She'd had one of the best nights of her life, Blaine had made her feel things she didn't realize were even possible, and now it was over. She groaned and rolled onto her side, burying her face into her pillows, knowing that there was no way in hell that she'd ever be seeing him again.


End file.
